


Homecoming

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [22]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Jaime is tired after a delayed flight from Braavos. But being home energizes him for a hot, sexy reunion with Brienne.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristilove/gifts).



> This happens a few years after Love in Crayons. 
> 
> *****
> 
> I want to thank Kristilove for patiently reading through this series. Please check out her work too:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristilove/pseuds/Kristilove
> 
> I think it's nice that though she's from another ship, she reads and enjoys my work. So, here's my small gesture of thanks.

At long last, Jaime thought, closing the heavy oak door behind him. _Home._

Except for the light at the stairs, the rest of the house was in darkness. It was close to midnight already, according to the antique grandfather clock in the hallway. Drained from the two-hour delay in his flight then finding himself wedged between a screaming baby and a beefy guy with hygiene issues, the stairs were the final step in what had turned out to be a very challenging day.

He put the trolley in the hall closet, joined by his coat. His emerald eyes were bloodshot while staring at the stairs. With a quick breath, he began to climb up.

Every step, instead of making him want to give up and just crash on the couch, revived him. He’d had to keep his temper in check when his flight got delayed due to inclement weather. When he finally managed to book the first flight out of Braavos, it was coach. There was no question about taking it.

Expanding LSM Creatives operations to Braavos meant drumming up new contracts, partnerships, as well as overseeing the construction of their office there. Jaime, Bronn and Addam took turns, and would be away from their families sometimes as short as three days, sometimes a week. Long or short, they were pretty brutal. They were family men and hated having to miss even the smallest moments in their children’s lives. Then there was also the matter of their wives.

Some men wanted a break from family and their wives. Jaime was not one of those. He genuinely loved being with Brienne, from fucking her to raiding the local hardware store for their latest DIY project. The last time they were together as a family was over a week ago. They went out to play laser tag and had loved every second of it. After putting the kids in bed, they wore out the bed fucking for the rest of the night. Brienne’s sleepy protests and kisses on his face come morning almost made him want to stay in bed and forget about Braavos.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Jaime wanted to throw up his arms and shout in triumph. Instead, he smiled, shook his head and peeked into the children’s rooms.

Drew was still wearing his headphones although his snores said he was passed out. Jaime was gentle in removing the device from him, careful to not disturb his son. In the next room, Ty was fast asleep on his stomach, and with a textbook right next to him. Jaime put it on the desk and ruffled his hair before going to the other rooms.

Jason opened one eye when Jaime peeked in and he apologized, urging his son to go back to sleep. Jason just nodded and turned away, no doubt thinking his dad was a dream. Michael was curled up in a ball in his room. Jaime pulled the blanket to his shoulders then left.

His last two stops were the girls. Joanna Blue was hugging her pillow and slapped at Jaime’s hand when he pushed his hair away from her face. He was still chuckling when he went to Alysanne Belle’s room next.

His baby girl. His eyes softened at seeing her curled up in bed with the family cat, Brightroar. The orange ball of fluff opened its green eyes to lazily look at Jaime before closing them again. He sat down at the foot of the bed and touched his daughter’s cheek, only to retract it right away when her eyes fluttered open. Sleepy emeralds looked at him and he smiled.

“Sorry, baby. Go back to sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Daddy.” The sweetest smile in the universe spread across her face.

“Go back to sleep,” Jaime urged her again. She closed her eyes.

“Mommy missed you.”

“Did she?”

“I missed you too.”

Jaime kissed her on the forehead. “I missed you the most, Aly.”

“Brightroar too,” she thought to add. He chuckled and kissed her again.

“Sleep. Tomorrow I’ll make waffles.”

He closed the door and went to the room at the end of the hallway. Now no longer feeling so tired, he went there with a burst of energy, opening the door and grinning at the sight of his wife sprawled on her stomach across the bed.

Her pale hair covered her face, except for her big nose and her swollen lips parted in sleep. Her loose-necked sleep tunic had slipped down one shoulder, revealing her sexy freckles. He stared longingly at where her shirt had bunched around her waist, revealing the sweet, athletic curve of her naked ass, her thick, firm thighs and long, powerful legs. Feeling his cock twitch made him even more alert—and awake.

But he didn’t go to her immediately. Sticky and dusty from his travels, he had a quick shower first. He was soaping his body when he heard the door to the bathroom open. Through the mist coating the shower stall, he saw Brienne shuffling toward him.

“Jaime?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah,” he answered. “I just got back.”

“Yay,” she murmured. He laughed and hurriedly rinsed. When he opened the door, he found her sitting on the stone of the sink, yawning hugely and just the sexiest thing he had laid eyes on. Her smile was shy and happy. He grinned back, enjoying how her stunning sapphire eyes widened at his nude, wet body. He made a big show of walking to the shelf with the towels, unfolding it with exaggerated slowness before beginning to dry himself.

“The kids were going to stay up waiting but then you said your flight was cancelled,” she said, watching the towel travel across his chest then down his stomach. She blinked rapidly and gulped as he lowered it toward the wet curls surrounding his cock—now pointing straight at her.

His smile was completely innocent, enjoying how her voice trailed off as she turned bright red. He continued drying himself as she struggled to regain the last thread of their conversation.

“Um. . .it was hard convincing them to go to sleep. The girls, Aly, most of all,” she practically gasped as he tossed the towel to the floor.

“I missed them too,” he admitted, putting his hands on her pale, freckled thighs. He pushed the short length of her tunic higher as he continued, “It’s almost over, wife. Soon, I’ll be back. I’ll be really back.”

“Do you promise?” She asked, raising her hips so he could pull the rest of the tunic off her. She raised her arms and the garment soon joined the discarded towel.

“I don’t like being away from you,” he said, stepping between her legs, dropping a heated gaze on her cunt. Fucking hell but her cunt was really beautiful. Dirty-blond hairs. Tangles. Thick. He palmed it eagerly. Plump. _A real woman’s cunt._ Her head fell back as she moaned, thrusting her small tits at him. He tongued a rosy nipple, pleased at her grunts and whimpers, at her hands gripping his shoulders. His arms wrapped around the back of her waist, gathering her in his arms for his mouth to close around the entire curve of her tit.

“Jaime,” she whispered brokenly, thrusting against him. Her hand took him by the chin to claim his mouth in a heated kiss. “I missed you so fucking much.”

His assent was muffled by her tongue. He opened his mouth wide, a hand wrapping around the back of her head so their tongues could spar and tangle after so long. He was hard for his wife, possibly the hardest he had been and worried about keeping control. It wasn’t just the distance from his family and missing out that made being away so painful. It was literally painful--for his cock. When home, Jaime fucked Brienne nearly every night. Morning, he usually took it easy, fucking her with just fingers and tongue.

He fucked her often because he was never going to pass up fucking her very wet, still tight cunt unless he had to. He fucked her to keep sane. Buried his cock over and over in her cunt because he could never get enough of her cries. He fucked her because nothing felt as right, nor as complete, than surrounded by her slick, greedy warmth. He fucked her for the beauty of her eyes. Fucked her for the children she gave him. He fucked his wife because she was fucking brilliant and amazing. He fucked her because he loved her more each day.

“Damn. I’m so fucking close,” he groaned against her mouth as her wet cunt brushed against the tip of his leaking cock. He gritted his teeth. “Wife, do you mind---”

Her eyes lit up despite her blush. “Of course.”

She slid off the sink to her feet and turned around, resting her hands on the edge. She bent, thrusting her butt at him. The mirror revealed pupils blown from arousal, their faces flushed with desire, lips red and slicked from kisses. Jaime placed a hand on her hip, took his cock and pushed inside her cunt.

They groaned together. “Seven hells, wife,” he growled, stilling because he wanted to fucking make it last. He was desperate to fuck her but damn it, he wanted it to be a marathon, not a fucking sprint. He felt hot as if fevered, and his mind was a mess of images of her pillowy lips, beautiful eyes, remembered sensations of her tongue running up and down his cock, her cunt sopping and refusing to let go.

“Fuck me,” she begged, moving her hips against him. _“Jaime, please.”_

Cries and grunts echoed in the bathroom, as well as the slaps of their flesh as he fucked her. Brienne flattened her palm on the mirror, her other hand gripping the stone edge of the surface. Jaime knew his fingers on her hips would be leaving bruises because he was holding her so tightly but she didn’t seem to notice and neither cared. On an on he thrust in her dripping cunt, thinking that the only kind of heaven he wanted was to fuck Brienne forever, without having to stop.

She grabbed one of his hands to press on her tit. He grinned from behind her, pleased at her confidence in showing what she wanted and delighted at her tit jiggling hard as his cock pounded her cunt. He squeezed her. Dear gods. The only thing more perfect than Brienne was her cunt. Wet. Tight. And absolutely mad for his cock.

Her shriek was that of a banshee’s when she came, squeezing around his cock with a force that had him seeing darkness for an insane second before light came swooping back in. Glad that he had managed to hold on, he grabbed her hips again and lunged hard into her, giving her a final pounding before shouting her name.

Jaime dropped his head between her shoulder blades. Their bodies still heaved from the aftermath of their fucking but he was already kissing her again, brushing his lips on her freckles, licking the droplets of sweat from her skin. She sighed, the muscles in her back rolling, flexing, before she straightened up, bringing him with her.

Brienne was a sexy woman, but she was most breathtaking after fucking. Sweaty, flushed, stars in her eyes, Jaime wondered for the thousandth time how he could leave her for days, sometimes more than a week. She was his anchor, his lodestar, his compass. She was his life. His love. His _home._

They left the damp towel and the tunic on the floor. Once in bed, sleep was the last thing in their minds. Jaime grinned as he stretched out on his back, purring in pleasure as his cramped muscles and stiff joints were stretched, snapped. Brienne settled on top of him, giving him a smile before taking his lips in a soft, passionate kiss. Her shyness would always be his turn-on. It didn’t take a lot of kisses and brushes of her palms down his chest, her semen-slicked cunt rubbing against his cock to get it hard again. "You're really back, husband," she said playfully, making him laugh and kiss her hard.

She fucked herself on his cock, her movements careful, studied, and making him harder. He loved it when she arched her back because he was able to indulge on her nipples. Long and fat, he had missed taking them deep in his mouth and unraveling her until she was a moaning, incoherent mess. He missed pinching them too, still pleased after all these years that his shy, blushing wife enjoyed rough nipple play.

Much as he enjoyed tasting her nipples, he would rather nibble and lick her mouth, kiss her, as they fucked. She moaned against his tongue as he moved her up and down, one hand on her hip and the other’s finger fucking her in the ass. She grunted in surprise, gasped, "More." Her cunt tightened around his cock, her buttocks clenched around his finger. “Too much,” she pleaded but kissing him and spreading her legs wider, rubbing her clit against him. He swallowed her groan as she came for the second time, nearly tearing off his cock. He scratched at her back as he came.

They slept soon after but after only a few hours, they were hungry again. Brienne whispered her cunt was still a little sore and he offered to just fuck her with his tongue. She blushed and instead told him to get the lube. He almost clapped his hands with excitement because it had been a while since he had taken her this way. 

He fucked her twice in the ass because with the first, she came right away and had to muffle her scream against the pillow. The second time was more drawn out, although sweat poured from their bodies in their efforts to make it last. Jaime just managed summon enough energy to wipe her clean before falling asleep.

Jaime’s sleep would last for only a few hours. While his cock was buried deep in Brienne, the rest of his body still though it was in Braavos. He buried his face in the fragrant curve between her neck and shoulder, inhaling her much-missed vanilla scent while her hips fucked back lazily. Though half-asleep, she had no problem participating, albeit her movements were much slower.

By sunrise, Jaime was annoyed with his boner. It was a source of amusement between them, how just thinking of Brienne was enough to make him hard. But for the first time since getting home, he felt tired. Everything in his body but his cock was tired—it was determined to fuck Brienne as much as possible to make up for the week-long drought.

It would be the best fucking thing, to sink his cock deep inside her cunt and just stay there but his wife clearly worn out—not just from their vigorous sheet play but from being the solo parent. There was no way for him to go back to sleep when his body was on full alert but he didn’t want to fuck her again so soon. Hells, her thighs were still _wet_. And when he thumbed her cunt lips open, a thick thread of his semen dripped onto the mattress.

Damn. That was one fucking erotic vision. And his cock fucking wanted _in._

He pushed her legs open none too gently, ignoring her soft grunt about sleep as he lowered his head to her cunt. He sniffed her, groaning in pleasure. She smelled of fucking. Nudging her cunt open with his fingers, he pressed his tongue on the sweet, pink inner flesh and began his feast.

“Unh,” she whimpered, still asleep and thinking she was dreaming, probably. He traced his tongue up and down her dripping slit. She tasted of her secret musk and him. Fucking delicious. He thrust his tongue in and out of her cunt, losing himself in the scent and taste of her. Above, he listened to her moan and gasp in surprise.

“Jaime,” she wailed softly, thrusting her hips toward his mouth. Her fingers grasped her nipples and pulled harshly. _“Oh, gods. Yes.”_

His cock demanded to be shoved in her cunt but Jaime wasn’t having it. He intended to savor his wife. He could always fuck her later. Right now he just wanted to be with her in the best possible way.

Brienne whined in protest when his tongue abandoned her cunt, only for his fingers to take over. His fingers fucking her roughly, he kissed up her stomach, her tits, playfully biting a swollen nipple before pulling it deep in his mouth. Then he raked his teeth across her collarbones, licked up her sweaty neck before finally putting his mouth on her waiting lips. She cupped his face in both hands, spread her legs even wider so he could fuck her with more fingers. His wrist repeatedly smacked against her cunt as his fingers fucked her, his mouth muffling her sexy, filthy cries.

Her thighs closed around his hand, her cunt swallowed his fingers hungrily as she came, writhing sharply under him. He bit her on the lower lip, making her tremble and whine again. She pulled at his hair, turned her head to rip her mouth away from his kiss as she screamed his name over and over through the rest of her release. He groaned as he felt himself approach his own orgasm. He pulled his fingers out of her cunt and sat back on his heels. Hand circling his cock, he rubbed himself and grunted as he aimed it toward the entrance of her still-dripping cunt. Thick jets of semen poured hit her right on the slit, on her clit.

He painted semen on her cunt, on her stomach, spilled more on her tits before she suddenly grabbed him by the hips. His eyes widened as her mouth closed around him. Reminded once again that he was the luckiest bastard in Westeros, he fucked her throat, her face, encouraged by the tightening clutch of her mouth and her moans.

Spent— _fucking finally_ —Jaime fell limply back in bed next to Brienne. They stared at the ceiling with tired wonder.

“Seven hells,” he gasped. “Wife, that was fucking fantastic.”

“Oh, yeah,” she agreed breathlessly. “Just. . . _wow_. I don't think I can sit down today. Or walk right.”  

They looked at each other and smiled. She purred and gently touched him on the jaw. “I missed you.”

He kept her hand on his face to kiss her fingertips. “I missed you back.”

She sighed and turned to snuggle against him, throwing her long leg over his hips, her hand on his chest and playing with the hairs. He slipped his arm around her back and kissed her on the cheek.

“It’s almost over, Brienne,” he said, smoothing her sweat-damp hair from her forehead. “Just another month and then it’s the Aurum Collective taking over the operations.”

“I’m so glad,” she said, her lips brushing against his chin while speaking. She started kissing him too. He had to smile. Fucking was just a very temporary relief from them. It took very little to get them aroused and ready to fuck. “I’m so proud of you, Jaime, but it’s hard being without you.”

“I know.” He held her tighter.

“Hmm. I can’t wait to have you home. Really home. The kids feel the same. Aly misses you the most.” She nuzzled her nose against his neck. “The other night, she read to me. It’s a new book from the library. ‘The Lion Goes East.’ She read it to me because she thought the lion in it looked like you.”

Jaime smiled then yawned. “She’s a real sweetheart.”

“Isn’t she?”

“Huh.”

Realizing that her husband had fallen asleep, she kissed him again then closed her eyes. Now she could sleep well into the night. She had missed him so much.

Suddenly, they heard the patter of feet and the knob being turned. Jaime and Brienne quickly sat up to reach for the blanket. They had just covered themselves enough when the door opened to reveal Alysanne Belle. Her golden hair was still mussed from sleep but her emerald eyes were already bright with excitement.

“Daddy, let’s go make waffles!”

Brienne burst out laughing as Jaime groaned softly, putting a pillow over his face as he collapsed on the bed. Aly continued to stand by the door, waiting expectantly for her dad. Patting him reassuringly on the arm, she turned to her daughter.

“Baby, why don’t you go wake up your brothers and sister while I get daddy to the kitchen, hmm?”

“Okay, mommy!” Aly agreed. Then she blew her a kiss. Brienne giggled and pretended to catch it, pressing her fist to her cheek. Satisfied, Aly left and closed the door behind her. Soon, she was pounding her little fist on various doors.

“I swear Aly is a sorceress or something,” Jaime declared under the pillow. Brienne took it from him and he blinked up at her. “She didn’t even have to ask me. I offered to make her waffles!”

“Oh, you’d rather that our baby is a sorceress instead of accepting that you can never resist her,” Brienne teased him as she left the bed, clutching the pillow to her chest. Jaime sat up wearily but there was no question that he would see through his promise.

His eyes gleamed with male appreciation at her nude body. Strength was in every inch of her but there was a sensual softness too, thanks to her pregnancies. Her tits, though still small, now had a slight but bold curve. Nipples still tight and swollen from his kisses called for more. His mouth watered at the wide breadth of her hips, at the dirty-blond hairs of her cunt still slick from fucking. The insides of her pale thighs were pink from his kisses too.

It wasn’t a really tragedy when she put on her bright blue robe. After all, she was still naked under it. She finished tying it closed then handed Jaime his dark crimson robe.

“Well, it makes more sense,” he said, standing up and putting it on. He was pleased at the little bruises on his arms from her hands, at the pink marks of her kisses on his chest. He went to the bathroom, where she was folding the towel and her tunic before putting them on the shelf. Leaning a shoulder against the door frame, he watched her switch the taps on in the sink and wash her face.

How could something as mundane as Brienne washing her face be so. . .comforting? Moving? In Braavos, he stayed in a luxurious hotel suite but there nothing to appreciate from it without her. He could be in a fucking shack and it would still be the best place in the world because they were together.

Finished, she patted her face dry and found him watching her. Fuck, but her blush. Another reason why being in Braavos was so fucking difficult. No Brienne to fuck. No blushing Brienne. And when she was fresh-faced and pink, he thought himself fucking insane for leaving her.

“You I can never resist, just to make it clear,” he whispered.

Her huge smile was more than reason enough to always tell her this. She put her arms around his waist and kissed him softly on the lips.

“What a coincidence, husband. I find you so fucking irresistible too.”

Jaime cupped her face and looked in her eyes. He was tired. He really wanted to go back to bed and just sleep but in a couple of days, he will be flying back to Braavos. No, he wasn’t going to pass up a single moment spent with his children and his wife. He had promised waffles and that’s what he intended to do. _The things you do for love._

“Tell me again tonight,” he told her huskily. “Preferably while I’m fucking you.”

Another kiss. Damn. He was getting all wobbly in the knees. “Done. And husband?”

“Yeah?”

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> The expansion of LSM Creatives to Braavos takes a couple of years.


End file.
